Secrets of the Forest
by HumferGoo
Summary: Leafa discovers the truth behind her forest and the history of Quei. Leafa, Clover her sister, and HumferGoo her friend, find help along the way leading to the reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of HumferGoo

Chapter 1

As the sun rose over the hills, the sunlight brightening the day, with everyone waking up for their new day. All except Leafa who was never really a morning person. She would always sleep in an extra hour or two because she stayed up each night watching over the quiet lands of Quei. Even though she likes to sleep in, her sister Clover would always come wake Leafa up at the same time every day.

Since Clover helped at a nearby town almost every day of the week, Leafa would be all alone for those days. That is if HumferGoo her friend was never busy. HumferGoo was the king of his own kingdom and would always visit Leafa when ever he got the chance. Leafa herself was a Queen of her very own forest, but people like Leafa aren't noticed as much because of how spread out each person's forest was.

It wasn't until a few moments later that I heard a knock at my door. I knew it was Clover. I got up slowly to the door and opened it. "Good morning Leafa," Clover said smiling. "Good morning to you too. Hey do you know if HumferGoo is busy at all today? I wanted to know if he has any reports on anything good recently. It's been so lonely here," I said looking over to the window. "I have no clue. And you know I would visit more often, but with work and my house being far away, I can't," she said. "If you want you can go see if he's busy or not. Just be careful on your way there. I'll be in town as usual, so if you need anything you'll know where to find me," said Clover. "I promise I will. Afterward I might go to the swamp," I said picking what I was going to wear. "The swamp? I don't really want you going near there. Besides you need to practice your talent," said Clover. "I have been. We'll not as much, but I try. And I guess I'll stay away from the swamp," I said. "Well I got to go. I'll see you later," Clover said hugging me. She then turned and opened the door. "Bye Clover," I said. She said her last goodbye and then closed the door. I changed and then waited until Clover wasn't in my forest anymore. I picked up a small bag and put some things in it for when I was going To visit HumferGoo. I started heading toward his kingdom. But before I left, I went to the roof of my house and watched to make sure it was clear.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of HumferGoo

Chapter 2

Once arriving at Humfer's castle, I was greeted by two guards who were standing at the entrance. "Good day to you Leafa," said one of them. I visit often enough that they knew who I was. Most of the people that are here know me. I replied back with a good day to you too, as they opened the front gate. As I walked in, I was greeted by a few more if the guards who were the ones that stayed in the long hallway to where it spilt apart to the different places in the castle. Most of the time I'd find HumferGoo in the training room watching all the new recruits or just roaming around doing royal duties. I went ahead and went straight to the training room and only saw the new recruits training. Since I might actually not find HumferGoo around, I looked for the general who would probaby know where he went. I asked one of the nearest guards and he directed me to the dining area. There was a tiny group of soldiers along with the general all sitting at the table talking. "Well hello Leafa! Good to see you!" said the general. All the guards turned to look at me. I felt my face warm up. "Hello...I was just wondering is HumferGoo was here," I said quietly. "He said you'd probably visit. That's why he told me to tell you that he took a small group of soldiers on a lookout," said the general. "He probably won't be back till later though," said one of the guards. "Oh ok, thanks for telling me," I said. "What is he keeping a lookout for?" I said curiously. "He got a report from the village down by the river of two suspicious men wondering around. The towns people said that they looked like they came from the North side," said the general. "I say you best be careful on your way back," he said. By now there where little whispers and murmurs about the news. I then thought that that was probably what they were just talking about. "I will. I did a little scout out before I left my house. You know, just to make sure it was clear," I said. "That's some good practicing to do," said the general with a little laugh. "If you want Leafa you can stay as long as you like until HumferGoo comes back. You can always go in the library. If I see HumferGoo I'll tell him you'll be there. That is if you stay," said one of the guards. "Yeah, okay. I'll be in the library I guess," I said. They all said bye before turning back around and continued on with their conversation. Before I left I heard one of them say that they got a whole new stock of books. I smiled at the sound of that since it would probably be awhile until Humfer got back. I walked bit until I came to the entrance of the library. The guards standing there smiled at seeing me, as most of the time it was a nice visit from me to come here. I walked in and sat my stuff down on a table. I looked around a bit, when I saw the new isle of books. I was curious as to what the category was. As I got closer I saw a little sign that said: History of Quei and HumferGoo's castle. I did a little jump of excitement because I had a feeling that they had a book on the swamp that is near my forest. All I knew was that it was called Thorn swamp. I walked through the isle slowly looking at each letter until I saw the T's and S's. I saw one book called: Swamps and Forests. I grabbed that one and headed back to the table I sat my stuff down on. I looked the table of contents and then at all the chapters. I saw one with the title Thorn Swamp and turned to the page. It showed a picture of the swamp from the front and then somewhere in the middle of it. I noticed a small blue spot in the picture. At first I thought it was a misprint until I saw it in the first picture too. It didn't look like much except for it being a faint glow. I started reading the intro. "This swamp, located near two forests one being called Leaf's Hollow and the other being Clover Fields." I thought that was a little suspicious even though I knew it was mine and Clover's forests. Especially since I knew that my forest didn't have an official name. The next thing it said shocked me. "These names were given to these forests by The Queen, Treesta. They were named for each of her daughters, Clover and Leafa, who were the next line in royalty. She knew that these would be the perfect places for her daughters to live and grow up. Shortly after she disappeared. No one knows where too, but some say she had an urgent duty that needed attention. Till this day, the two daughters live peacefully in their forests made by their mother." I had no idea that she had given so much thought into these. Or that she had urgent buisness to attend. Clover never really mentioned her, probably because she never really knew who mom was. But I don't even think Clover knew that her forest was named that. I felt sadness fall over me. I read a little further since the swamp was still a mysterious place.

"The swamp located inbetween these to forests was somewhere as to no one liked visiting. As it being a swamp, it was always muddy and damp, with the rain coming back and leaving. This particular swamp was named Thorn Swamp for it's growth of thorns. Theses thorns are different in sizes, but many of them are dangerous, as some can be poisonous. The most common one is the Green Thorn. It isn't poisonous, but some can be as sharp as a knife. If not careful these can lead to very bad injuries. The mud that also makes up most of the swamp is very mushy and can get you stuck. There are also some spot that have warnings of spots that are so marshy that you can be swallowed by the mud." I thought for a bit. Even though Clover doesn't want me over there, how does she know what it's like? And if my mom knew about this place, why would she put our forests near it. I then thought that Clover probably knew more about it then me because the towns people she sees probably talk about it. I then wondered if Clover knew anything about mom since Clover knew her a bit before she disappeared. I read a little more and to my surprise it said that someone actually lived in the swamp. It didn't mention to much about her, except that she new who the Queen, Treesta was. And that she knew the swamp very well. It mentioned her having a "pet". I paused at that. A "pet"? Maybe it wasn't exactly owned by her. I then turned the page to see if it mentioned any details about our forests. It listed Clover's first. "Clover Fields was named this by the Queen, Treesta. The Queen chose this name so it would best fit Clover's name. This forest, made by the Queen, was considered one of the most prettiest places made by her. With it's tall, viny, trees to it's light green soft grass. It also has a few ponds which are surrounded by Weeping Willows and where you can find the small animals. All though this place was filled with mostly trees, bushes and grass, there was one spot that was left open. It was a small opening in the trees, big enough to see from the sky, and was just simply covered in soft green grass. It was said by the Queen that it was there for Clover to use as her own practicing place. To where Clover could practice her special talent." I thought that that was really cool. I never even knew it was there. I knew that when Clover came back she'd be exhausted from work, so I would have to wait a bit to ask her about it. I was about to read further on when I heard a familiar voice over by the door. I looked up to see HumferGoo walking to me. "Hey! How's it going?" He said excitedly like he hasn't seen me in years. "It's been fine," I said smiling. "I see you've been reading one of the new books. How is it so far?" He asked. "It's pretty awesome. I found out a little history on the swamp by our forests, and our forests themselves. You wouldn't mind if I brought this book home would you?" I asked. "Well, I wouldn't mind, but I'm not sure the librarian would be to happy about that," he said with a laugh. I completely forgot that there was a librarian, since I didn't see him at all. "Where is he?" I asked looking around. "I didn't see him when I walked in earlier." "He called in sick today, so he's resting back at home," said HumferGoo sitting down next to me. "I'm not sure if the guards have spoiled anything to you yet, but you may know that I was on a lookout," he said. "Oh yeah! I was going to ask that. How was it?" I said. "Well we didn't find the two men, but we got a little bit more information from the townspeople," said HumferGoo. "Really? Like what?" I said. "We got a little description of what they looked like. Oh and one of the townspeople said that they come from the Northside. A couple others said that they were looking for certain people, but that's all. If anything we need to keep anyone down here protected. Especially since their from the Northside," he said. People from the Northside weren't really favored by people who lived down here since they were ruled by a bad king. And the history with them and Quei isn't so great. "Off that topic. What did you find out about your forest?" HumferGoo said. "For one thing it mentioned my mom, and how she named each of our forests. Mine being Leaf's Hollow and Clover's being Clover Fields," I said. "Cool. Maybe you could read a book about the people of Quei. Pretty sure you'll find a book on it," he said cheering me up a little. "I'll find it tomorrow, but for now I'll stick to this book. It might mention my mom's forest. That's if she ever had one. Or maybe even a castle!" I said raising my voice a little. "Maybe I could tag along and help find it?" He said looking over at me. "Wouldn't you be busy?" I said frowning a little. "Oh that's right. Well tomorrow if I have any spare time, I'll promise to come visit you," he said. "Ok," I said,"hey do you know what time it is? I kind of lost track." "It should be near 11:30, if not 11:20 at the most," said HumferGoo. "Does that mean I could stay for lunch?" I said with a smile. "That's if Clover's fine with it. And are you sure? It might get a little crazy since most of the men are going to be in the dining hall at the time," he said. "I can go check with Clover is she's done for the day. Maybe she'd like to join us," I said. "Since I have a little spare time, you wouldn't mind me asking if I could come with you," said HumferGoo. "Not at all," I said getting up. "Don't forget to put the book back," said HumferGoo. He got up as I walked back over to the shelf to put the book back. "Ready?" I said turning toward HumferGoo. "Yep."

I picked up my bag and we both left the library. HumferGoo told a few of the guards as to where he was going, and then we were off to go see Clover.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of HumferGoo

Chapter 3

We had to walk around a bit until I saw her talking with someone. HumferGoo and I waited until she was done so we wouldn't rudely interrupt their conversation. Clover noticed us and said to the person that she'll see them later. She then walked over to us and said,"Hey. I see you brought HumferGoo."

"Yep he tagged along because he had extra spare time. We just came to ask if your almost done, and that if you want to come eat lunch over at Humfer's castle," I said. "I'm jus about done, but I wouldn't mind at all," said Clover. "Alright then. We'll be wandering around the village and then meet back here when your done," said HumferGoo. "See you in a bit," I said waving goodbye to Clover. Clover waved back and eventually was far enough away. "So what's the first thing you want to do," said HumferGoo. "Well I'm hoping we don't bump into anyone. That'd just be awkward," I said. HumferGoo laughed. "Is that because your shy?"

"Maybe," I said blushing a little. "Maybe we can stop by the barely and pick up some treats for the men back at the castle," said HumferGoo, "they'll love it."

We started walking. I saw a bunch of tiny little houses and shops all a long the way to the bakery. HumferGoo opened the door for me and I walked in. He followed behind me. "I'll just be sitting over here," I said walking over to a small bench by a window.

"Hey HumferGoo! How's it been?" Said the baker. "It's been fine actually, just a little news here and there," replied HumferGoo. I zoned out of what they were saying when I noticed an old lady walking outside. She was wearing a dark purple shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders, and a dark purple dress. I also noticed that she was holding a staff with a small blue flower attached to it. It looked just like ones that grew in my forest. I started to get a little freaked out. I've never felt anyone walk into my forest, except for Clover and HumferGoo. I then heard HumferGoo say,"All ready." I turned to face him as he was looking at me. "Who are you looking at?" He said. "Oh I just saw someone that looked familiar," I said getting up. "Oh well ok then. Do you think Clover is ready yet?" Said HumferGoo. "Maybe not. We can go see the fountain that in the middle of the village," I said as we both walked out. "Sure," he said leading the way.

I've only seen the fountain a couple of times since i never really come to the village. It has always made curious as to when it was built, but I've never been around long enough to look at it.

When we got there HumferGoo found a bench near it and sat down, putting aside the bag of deserts. I walked over to the edge of the fountain and sat down. I turned to face the inside of it and then I put y feet in the water. I watched as people walked past, or sat on any of the benches. I took my feet out of the water and then proceeded to walk around the fountain. I saw a small plaque that read: Made in memory of Melody. I had no clue who that was. I then saw Clover in the distance. I gave a small shout to HumferGoo saying Clover was coming and then we both walked over to her. "All set," said Clover.

It wasn't until about 12:15 that we got to HumferGoo's castle. HumferGoo kept the deserts he got a secret until all of sat down and waited for everyone else. It eventually got packed and a lot of talking was hovering in the air. HumferGoo then quieted them down and lifted up the bag of deserts. Everyone gave a gasp, as he lowered the bag. "I brought a little something back," he said with a big smile. He then took each desert out placing each of them gently on the table. I then heard a wave of gasps. "Everyone each gets one," he said. "I picked most of everyone's favorites as they ran out of some of them," he said.

Everyone started passing around each dessert to the ones who like that kind until everyone had one. Including me and Clover. HumferGoo had gotten me a biscuit. Which I really like with jelly. I was about to eat it when I saw the guards waiting to eat it. I put it back down. It was a few minutes later when a row of chefs walked in with trays of food. The chefs placed them down and started passing out the food.

After all the food was handed out and everyone was eating it, it got really loud with everyone talking at once. I got a plate of salad and some grapes on the side, along with my biscuit, which were all y favorite foods. I started eating along with everyone else. HumfeGoo was talking with a few of the guards across the table. I just sat there quietly. I looked over to see what Clover was doing, and she was also talking with people. It wasn't until I swallowed my food when I thought I heard something. I looked around to see if anyone else heard it, but apparently not. It sounded like someone had farted. I was a tad grossed out, but tried to not show it so no one would notice. Now I know what HumferGoo meant by it being crazy. There wasn't a second of silence, and everyone was just laughing or eating their food while talking to the people around them.

About an hour passed when everyone was about finished. A few of the chefs were taking the finished plates back to the kitchen. Eventually everyone started leaving back to their job, until it was just me, Clover and HumferGoo left.

"Well, I got to get back to stuff, so I'll see you guys tomorrow or sometime soon," said HumferGoo getting up. "Feel free to stay as long as you like," he said, and then left leaving me and Clover. "You want to head back home? Or stay here. I'm fine with whatever," said Clover looking at me. "I'm going to stay here for a bit," I said, "I'll be in the library." "Alright then. I'll will too," said Clover. We both got up, pushing our chairs in and then leaving the dining hall. I knew Clover didn't know where the library was so she followed me there.

"Shouldn't there be a librarian?" said Clover following me to a seat. "Yeah, but he's been sick," I said. "Oh okay then," she said. "What are you going to read?" Clover asked. "Just some books on the history of Quei nothing exciting. That reminds me. Did you know that your forest was named Clover Fields by mom?" I said. "Wow really? By mom? I didn't know that it even had a name," said Clover. She paused. "How do you know that?" she said. "It's in the book I'm reading," I said. "Hold on one second," I said getting up. I walked over to the shelf to get the book when I saw that it wasn't there. "Oh. That's weird," I said looking further down the isle. I walked back over by Clover. "It's not there," I said still confused. "I didn't bring it with me earlier," I said.

"And I don't think someone would be that interested in a book about swamps," I said. "To be honest, I wouldn't either," replied Clover. "Well if someone did borrow it, and returns it back tomorrow, you can show me then," said Clover. "Yeah okay," I said. Clover got up to find a book that she would like, while I thought of another book title to look for. Oh yeah! HumferGoo said there was a book on the people of Quei. I got up and went back to the isle called History of Quei and HumferGoo's castle. I found the book HumferGoo was talking about and grabbed it off the shelf. I then sat back down. I looked at the table of contents to see of there were any about forests. I saw a page that was titled: Queens and Kings of the forests of Quei. I turned to that page and saw someone called King Haron. I had no idea who that was, but he was probably an old ruler who was long dead. I flipped through the pages to find a few of them ripped out. How in the world was someone able to do that and get rid of the evidence that fast? I closed the book and then put my head in my hands. I looked over to where Clover was sitting. She was reading a book, not noticing me. I didn't want to bug her, so I got up set the book on the library desk. Maybe they threw it away in the trash can that's in here, I thought. So I walked over to the side of the desk and looked in the small trash can. It was empty. Hmmm, how suspicious. What if they did it to another book? I went back to the same isle that had the other book and picked out a few more books that were similar. I flipped through a few more pages when I saw the name Queen Treesta. Before I checked it, I looked in the other books to find some of the pages missing. Even more weird. I went back to the first book and looked to see what it says. Some parts of the pages were ripped out. I read all that was visible. "Queen Treesta was known by the people of the forests, as the Giving Tree. She got this name, as she would always visit those of her kind, the nymphs and dryads atleast once everyday." It ended there, so I went to the other part of the page that wasn't ripped out. "She was friends with someone named Rose, who was a young woman, now being an old lady today. This particular person Queen Treesta loved visiting when she was young, and even to this day." It ended there not saying where this Rose person lived, but enough to make a wave of sadness wash over me. I then realized that maybe Rose was listed in the book. But then it hit me that this was a book over the important people of Quei. Rose just seems like an everyday person that was only mentioned because she was friends with my mom. I then looked to see if it mentioned us. It did but only said,"Queen Treesta had two daughters, the oldest being Clover, and the youngest, Leafa. Her two daughters became the next in line for royalty. These two daughters of hers were said to be special because anyone born into that family royalty was gifted with a talent. This talent being them being able to grow all types of plants, or foliage." It cut off there. Now that's something that's awesome. I got a little more sad since that's all that was mentioned so I guess I'm done reading books. I then decided to look out the window for the remaining time that Clover would want to stay. I put all the books back that didn't have ripped pages back, and the ones that had ripped pages on the library desk. I then grabbed a random book of the shelf so it would seem like I was reading a book by the window. I walked over to the window sill and opened near the middle of the book. I then sat down and set the book on my knees. I leaned my head against the wall behind my back and looked out the window. It was facing towards the garden. I looked at all the plants that I had grown for HumferGoo. They weren't any kind of big fancy trees, but just normal oak and maple trees. There were a also a few bushes that I grew. I was proud of myself because Clover always tells me to practice my talent, which I do, just not as much because it gets so lonely and boring just sitting in my forest all day. I got a little sleepy, and a few minutes pasted, that I knew I had drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of HumferGoo

Chapter 4

It wast until I felt something touch me on my arm that I started to wake up. I then felt a hand grab me and they started to shake me. I woke up, startled, and tumbled off the window will.

"What in the world?!"

"I'm am so sorry Leafa I didn't mean to scare you," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see HumferGoo and Clover. I got up.

"Something wrong?" I said calming down. "No. I was just waking you up. Clover had something to say, and I went ahead and walked over here to wake you up," said HumferGoo. "Oh okay. What did you need Clover?" I said. "I only wanted to say that I'm done reading books and wanted to know if you wanted to do anything else," said Clover. "Oh well sure. We can do something else if you'd like," I said, "also what time is it?"

"It is almost two-thirty," replied HumferGoo.

"I think it's about time we head home," said Clover. "Yeah alright," I said. "Before we go I got to put this book back."

"I can do that for you," said HumferGoo. I handed the book to him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said.

I grabbed my bag and both Me and Clover started heading back.

We got to the part where we have to split up to go back to each of our forests.

"I'll come around four to check on you," said Clover hugging me. I returned the hug. "See you soon," I said as we both started walking away from each other.

As soon as I got to my house I went straight to the lookout above my house. I loved coming up here because I liked looking over the rooftops of the trees and seeing all the different colors from the rays of the sun. I especially loved it when there was a little breeze because the sound of the trees was calming. Most of the time I spend in my forest is sitting up here only because there isn't really anything else I can do, other than my talent. Since our kind of royalty lives spread out and in our own little sections of lands, we only really go to royal balls or a special occasion hosted in another kingdom. I've never been to a ball, only because I'm just now old enough to go. I do know that Clover has gone a few times out somewhere, but that wasn't anything special. I got a little excited as I remember awhile ago Clover talking about us going to a ball soon over at the Varialoo kingdom. It isn't until two weeks from now, but I'm still pretty excited. The name, Varialoo, makes it seem like a nice place to visit. Even though I've never heard of it, probably because it a little ways away.

I looked over to where I could see part of Thorn swamp. It looked pretty much the same as it usually does. I started to get curious. If I were to go over there right now, maybe I could find the person that lives there. Or maybe even the "pet" that lives there too. But Clover doesn't like me going near it. Then again, our forests have something to do with it since they were placed near it. I knew almost everywhere in my forest except for a few places. I always watch the spots I never visit from up here, but never actually go and explore them. Maybe I could find information on the swamp or even my mom's or Clover's forest.

I climbed down from my lookout and went to the first spot I always look at first. I noticed the trees looked a tad different. They looked more like pine trees.

I walked everywhere, climbed every tree, and looked in every whole I found. Nothing there. This spot must not be as important as it seems. I left that small area and walked over to the second place. It was a small empty spot, which I didn't know that it was because the tall trees block it from view from where I look. There was a rock in the middle of the patch of grass. I looked on every side of the rock when I found tiny writing written on the back of the rock.

"This forest belongs to Leafa, daughter of Queen Treesta, who made this as a gift for her daughter."

Kind of strange to find it here since no one ever comes here except Clover and HumferGoo, but it was nice to know that I had a little recognition in my own forest. I checked around a little more and found nothing else. I then went to the third place. It didn't look any different from the second, except for nothing being in the middle.

I got a tad disappointed hoping to find something, and that's when I froze right where I was. Someone is walking near the edge of my field. I quickly started running back toward my house. I lifted myself up into the trees and started hopping up above the trees for safety. I finally arrived at my house when I realized the person here wasn't to far from my house. I knew my house was pretty hidden, since Clover told me to hide it pretty good.

I went up to my look out when I saw the person. They weren't heading in the direction to my house but the way to the other side of my forest. They didn't seem in a hurry. I couldn't tell which part of the south side they were from so I climbed down from my lookout and a little a ways from the person. I kept my self well hidden though. I saw that they had a symbol from the Tiktu area. I had no idea why they'd be way over here, but they looked like a scout. They probably got the warning from HumferGoo's kingdom, and were probably looking for them too. I still wandered why they might actually be here so I got a little closer. I climbed a little further in a few branches that were above them and then poked my head out.

"Ah! Who are you?" they shrieked. "I live here. It was a girl. "What are you doing here?" I said. "I'm only passing through, nothing else," they replied back. I couldn't see their face because she were wearing a helmet. "Well," I said turning as she pasted by me," if you keep going that way trees just a small village. I don't know what else is after that but you should be careful." I then got down from the branch so I could stand on the ground.

"Thanks, but that's not where I'm headed," she said. "If you do happen to pass by, my name if Leafa," I said. She stopped and turned around. "Leafa?" She said as if she knew me. "Yeah, I just said that." She then stared at me a bit and then turned around. "My name is Hannah, but nevermind that," she said and continued walking. I didn't follow, even though I wanted to, and watched as she kept walking. When she did get far enough away I saw her turn back to see if I was still here. She saw me and quickly turned back around.

It then hit me. Maybe she only said my name like she knew knew who my mom was. That was a very slim chance though.

I went back to my house once I knew that that girl wasn't in my forest anymore. I went back up to my lookout and turned my head toward Clover's forest. She was going to visit me soon. I waited till Clover came when I went down to my living room. She knocked on the door four times so I knew it was her, even though I know everytime she comes here that it's her. She opened my door and then walked in. She then closed then door.

"How's it been?" she said. "Fine. Hey Clover. Someone came through my forest not to long ago. She didnt say much. Only her name which was Hannah. Do you have any idea who she is?" I said. "No clue. Did you see what she looked like?"

"No she was wearing a helmet," I said.

"Well as long as she didn't do anything else, I guess she was just going somewhere and had to pass through here," said Clover.

"Hmm. Okay. Are you going to make dinner?" I asked. "Not yet, but in a bit," said Clover. "I want you to practice a little bit," she said. "Alright."

We went out in front of my house where Clover started saying what to do and then how to do it. We both practiced for about fourth-five minutes when Clover said that was enough for today. She then began to make dinner. I helped here and there, and set up the table.

I sat and waited at the table until she was done. She then joined me. She made me a plate of salad along with grapes, which is my favorite. She also had a salad along with an apple and some strawberries.

When we were finished, I helped her clean up.

"If you don't mind, I was planning on staying the night here," she said once we were done cleaning up. "Nope. Don't mind at all," I said. "You aren't going to wake me up early are you?" I said. "We'll not when I get up, but before I leave I will," she said. "Good enough for me," I said. "I'm going to be up in my lookout watching the sunset," I said. "Ok, be careful. I'll be in my room reading a book," said Clover.

This was probably my most favorite time of the day because in the distance there was a lake that the sun always shined down on before it set.

When it got dark enough to see the stars, I went to my room. I let Clover know I came back in. I then snuggled up in my leaf blankets and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of HumferGoo

Chapter 5

I woke up because I heard Clover open my door. I looked up at her.

"Good morning Leafa," she said smiling. I yawned and sat up Good morning."

"Why are you smiling?" I said. "HumferGoo is here and he's waiting down in the living room," said Clover.

"Really? Let me get ready then," I said getting up and pushing Clover out of my room. "Alright, alright," she said. "I'll be downstairs," she said, as I closed the door. I changed and then headed downstairs. Clover and HumferGoo were talking.

"Hey Leafa!" Said HumferGoo. "Hey!"

"How come your here?" I said.

"I have the day off today, and thought you'd want to do something," he said.

Clover picked up her bag. "I got to go, but I'll see you guys later," she said leaving.

"Hmm," I thought for a bit. ,"maybe you could take me to Thorn Swamp?"

"I can do that, but I thought Clover doesn't like it when you go near there," he said. "She doesn't, but I have you this time, and if anything were to attack us, you are pretty good at using a sword," I said.

"Alright, but we won't stay long," he said.

When we got there, we both stopped at the edge. HumferGoo looked around for a bit before he found a small path that wasn't to muddy.

"We got to be careful, there a a lot of dangerous thorns here, along with sinking mud," said HumferGoo. "Yeah I know," I said. "While we're here could we possibly look for someone who lives here?" I said following right behind HumferGoo. "Someone lives here?" he said confused. "Yeah it was mentioned in a book I read. That reminds me. Did anyone stop by the library at all yesterday? I said. "I think we should jus walk around a bit. I don't want to go to far into the swamp. And not that I know of," he said."Why?" He said. "Oh..I was just wondering. That's all." I said. I didn't want to tell him that some of the books were damaged, so I kept it to myself.

"Do you know of any blue lights in the swamp?" I said. "What kind of blue light. Like a lamp? Or something?" he said. "That's the thing. I don't know. There were two pictures of this swamp that both had faint blue lights," I said. "Okay then we should keep a lookout for it," he said. I then remembered that there was a pet that lives here. "Um HumferGoo," I said. "Yeah?"

"We also need to keep a lookout for the person's pet that lives here too."

"Did it show what it looked like?" He said. "No..."

"The maybe we should go back," he said. "Yeah I guess," I said.

When we got to the edge of the swamp HumferGoo said,"We can always do something else if you want. Did your book mention any other place that you might want to check out?"

"It mentioned my moms forest, but th-," I then remembered the ripped out pages. "But what?" Said HumferGoo. "I didn't read where it said it was," I said. "Oh, then we can always check near where we are first," he said. "I only know of the swamp, my forest, and Clover's, but I also haven't actually gone any further then your castle and the area between that," I said. "I know the are pretty well, so we can check near my castle first," said HumferGoo.

As we arrived at his castle, he told me needed to check a few things. I waited in the main area by the entrance. A few minutes passed when he came back. "Alright let's go," he said. When we left his castle, HumferGoo was walking over to the stable. "We are going to need rides, so we get to ride a wubblesnurg," he said opening the stable door. I've never seen a wubblesnurg before, but I know what they are. They have long legs, which help them run and walk fast, along with claws for protection, the wings of a bird allowing for short flight, but only without a rider, a long tale, ears that have spiky feathers on the top, and a short and tiny beak. They can also be ridden bare back, but it's easier with a saddle.

HumferGoo put a saddle on two of the birds and then put helmets on them. There were holes in the helmets for their ears to go through and eye slits so they can see. He then opened the doors to each of their stalls. He brought both out of the stable. I followed him outside. He then got on his.

"Hop on and then we can follow the roads to wherever you would like to stop," he said. These things were really big, so I had to give myself a boost to get up. "Wow this is weird," I said. "You'll get used to it. Now these things are pretty smart, so they know when you want to stop, or go, and they're fully trained," he said. "Follow my lead!" He said starting to ride away. The one I was riding started following HumferGoo's wubblesnurg and they both started walking at a normal pace. "Where are we headed first?" I said raising my voice a little so he could hear me. "We are going to follow the road and as we pass by, we can see if anyone knows about the forest," said HumferGoo.

As we were riding, most of te stuff we passed was just flat fields or a few scattered trees. You could see mountains in the distance, but it didn't look like the road was going to be going anywhere over there. We rode for a bit when we stopped at a small town called LIttle Creek, that I've never been too.

"Have you been here before?" I said looking around. "I come here often. I also know a few people that live here," he said as we stopped at a small stable. HumferGoo got off his wibblesnurg and then put it in one of the stalls. I hopped off mine and HumferGoo put it in the stall next to mine. A person walked over to we where and said,"Hey HumferGoo! How's it been!"

"It been fine. Except for some news about two guys from the North side. But that's not what we are here for," said HumferGoo.

"Yeah I've heard about them. Nothing out of the unusual here. I just hope they don't do anything bad. Who's your friend you brought?," they said looking at me.

"Pardon me. This is Leafa. She doesn't live that close to here," said HumferGoo.

"Hello," I said a little quiet. "Nice to meet you Leafa, I'm Henry."

"Is it ok if we leave our rides here while we are here?," said HumferGoo. "Well of course! Why wouldn't I let you keep them here?," said Henry. "Well we'll be off," said HumferGoo paying. "See you later!," said Henry.

I followed HumferGoo out of the stable. "I know someone here who knows if there might be any forests that belong to your mom," said HumferGoo.


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets of the forest

Chapter 6

We arrived at a small shop. HumferGoo was the first want to enter. When we entered I saw a bunch of supplies and equipment such as swords, bags, saddles, and accessories. I heard a voice say,"Welcome to my shop how may I help you?"

HumferGoo walked up to the counter and gave a friendly greeting. "Good afternoon Rose. I'm here to ask you a few questions," said HumferGoo. "Good afternoon to you too. Ask away," said Rose.

"Before I do I'd like to introduce my friend Leafa," said Hunfer, turning to me. "Hello there Leafa," said Rose smiling. I replies back with a hello to the elderly woman.

"So I was wondering if you knew any special forests, or places you know that were owned and made by a Queen named Treesta," said HumferGoo with the first question.

"I have met Rose before, yes, but I haven't heard hear spoken of or seen in awhile. I have heard of you Leafa. Are you really her daughter?"

"Yes I am. Do you know anything about where she lived? Perhaps her forest," I asked.

"I would visit the Queen every so often, I'd know where it would be, but it's been so long that I've visited because Treesta had hidden it. Or at least seemed like it it missing. I don't know anything else that would help, sorry dear," said Rose. "That's odd. There would have to be a reasoning for the disappearance," said HumferGoo.

I was just wondering why something like that would vanish without a clue or trace. There has to be something about it.

"Oh but Treesta did give me this. It was given to me and is for you also,"

said Rose leaving to get the item. She came back holding a book.

"I'm sure there's something in there that'll help you," said Rose. Rose knew that the book would help Leafa, but she left it for them to find out. Some of the ink is smudged. And some of it isn't eligible. It had a rough journey on it's way here," said Rose.

Some people entered the shop, so HumferGoo and I said thanks and left her to do her work. HumferGoo took me to the park and we sat there to read the book. I opened up to the first page. It read:

To Rose and Leafa

This book is dedicated to Rose for her helping me with a very special surprise. It is from my thanks from me to you.

HumferGoo and I wondered what the "surprise" was. I turned to next page. It had pictures of places I've never been and a small riddle in the corner of the page. It read:

"In the clouds above the stars shine down. The wind whistling as the song plays. Only a light away."

"I know where some of those places are in the pictures," said HumferGoo. "One of them is the Varialoo Kingdom. The wall with the writing on it is also there," he said.

I remembered that I'm going to a ball that is located at the Varialoo Kingdom. Maybe it is in the castle? Or someone there is waiting for me? Maybe that's why I might be invited.

I told HumferGoo.

"That might be a possibility but we don't know for sure," he said flipping through pages. We flipped through the rest of the book which was filled with riddles and more pictures. I stopped on the page where it mentioned something about a blue light. I read it and it said:

"You will find someone hiding a secret, one behind doors. If not spoken to with the words of truth, they will not help those looking for what they wish. If ever to bump into the toad carrying the blue light, he will help the good for what they wish to know. Match these words to find the words of truth to be spoken by the one of Talent. The sea touching, not sand, but a platform of marble touching the sky. Hiding what the Talent will find on a journey. To be found the song of talents shall be sung."

"There was an old tale that said blue lights were good, and if bumping into a toad of blue light, the good will find what they are looking for," said HumferGoo.

"I think these riddles go together. They seem to be talking about the same thing," I said. "Yeah I believe so too. Let's mark the pages that are most important and we can continue on our ride," he said. We marked the pages and went back to the stable and headed back on our journey.

We went through small woods and passed a stream, but it was just nature after that. We rode for a couple for hours when HumferGoo said,"We are about to enter the Neighboring Kingdom, Morshi."

When we entered the small village there were a lot of mushrooms growing everywhere hence the name "Morshi". As we passed through a few people said hello to HumferGoo and quite a bit of people were staring at me.

When we passed through we rode for a couple of minutes arriving at another village called CandleWood.

I was pretty excited since I've never been this far away from home in my life.

We stopped at a stable and then HumferGoo said we should stop for a snack so we stopped at a bakery to get something. We then went over to a small picnic area to eat.

I started to hear a faint ringing sound when we sat down and followed it to my bag. I listened carefully and found that it was the book. I picked up the book and put it to my ear. Sure enough it was coming from the back of the book and a small symbol appeared that was faintly glowing blue.

"HumferGoo do you hear the ringing coming from the book?" I said as he was looking at me confused. "No I don't," he said. I set the book on the table and a small latch opened up and it popped open. I looked to see more writing. HumferGoo and I read what it said:

"The North side has found that a portal has been appearing to allow people to find the helper. The king requested two men undercover go find it and get rid of those who knew anything about it. People said they were looking for those who could find the blue light and stop..." the rest was smeared out or scratched up.

What in the world?! We both thought shocked. When was this written? And how long have they known about this? To many questions were forming and I stopped myself from thinking to much.


End file.
